


Of the Silver Lining

by milestofu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestofu/pseuds/milestofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of drabbles that I've posted to my Tumblr.</p><p>Pairings, ratings, and warnings—if applicable—are listed before each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora  
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
> This is set post series where the Resistance won.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/110676840300/).

To Shun, it doesn’t feel like the war was over. He’s grown so used to fighting tooth and nail for his survival and the survival of his comrades that the peace that had now settled on the dimensions doesn’t seem real. It’s been a long time coming, he knows because he and his comrades fought for this peace—they  _deserve_  this peace—but… He feels out of place. It’s strange to him to not be constantly fighting, strategizing, or hiding.

And as he stands in Heartland, watching as the survivors and the victors of war begin the long journey of rebuilding their home, he still has his doubts that this isn’t a dream (it’s too good to be true.)

Sora, it appears, can sense this because he walks up beside Shun with a hand on his hip. “Stop brooding,” he says and shifts his weight onto one foot. “You won. You should be happy.”

Shun glances over at him, but doesn’t say anything at first because as it turns out, Sora became a surprising ally of the Resistance. It didn’t happen overnight and Sora’s still unlearning the ideals that have been drilled into him at the Academia. Be that as it may, Sora had his hand in bringing the war to an end.

” _We_  won,” Shun says finally, his voice a low baritone.

"Even more reason for you to stop brooding."

Shun turns to face him then, and Sora seems surprised by that considering how his eyebrows rise to his hairline. Shun moves slowly and deliberately as he leans down and presses his chaste lips to Sora’s.

Sora bites Shun’s lip in response and Shun pulls away with a scowl.

"Don’t get all sentimental with me," Sora says and almost wants to tack on a ‘scum’ at the end. "Save that for later and go help your friends rebuild."

Shun regards him for a few moments before he shakes his head. Sora catches a glimpse of a small smile on Shun’s face and inwardly, he considers this mission accomplished. They never did find Ruri, however Shun has a feeling that he can start anew and Ruri would be happy that he’s found someone (even if said person was found in the most unlikely of places.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Sakaki Yuya/Shiunin Sora  
>  **Rating:** PG
> 
> Yuya and Sora baking a cake fluff that will make your teeth rot.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/110764243735/).

Yuya thinks his mom really,  _really_  needs to stop taking in strays. It’s onething to take in an animal to give it a warm place to sleep and some food to eat, but it’s an entirely different story to take in a person. Needless to say, when winter came around and Sora continues to hang around outside Yuya’s house, Yuya’s mom—Yoko—downright forces Sora to stay with them. To be fair, Sora doesn’t mind at all and Yuya has a feeling that he’s planned this.

With a sigh, Yuya ties a light blue apron around his waist and walks into the kitchen to stand beside Sora who’s flipping through a cookbook filled with various baking recipes. Yoko suggested they bake something together for the holidays. Yuya recalls her saying something about it being a bonding experience and he doesn’t understand why they need to bond considering they’re already friends—mostly due to Sora’s insistence, but still.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sora says and tugs on Yuya’s shirt. "Yuya! We should make this!"

Yuya shoves his reservations to the back of his mind and leans over to get a good look at the cookbook. “There’s no way we can make that,” Yuya says as he stares at a several tier cake that’s downright  _decked_ in decorations and various fruits.

Sora pouts and he practically whines, “Why not?”

"Well, for one thing, we don’t have enough flour," Yuya replies and it’s a completely reasonable counterargument that Sora can’t even argue even if he wanted to (which he does.) Yuya takes the cookbook from Sora then and flips through a few pages before stopping and pointing to a considerably less intensive small, round vanilla cake. "How about we do this?"

Sora doesn’t look too pleased but he agrees, muttering something under his breath about teacher being cheap. Yuya’s lips upturn into a small smile. Sora wouldn’t be satisfied unless they were baking something exuberant and cavity inducing.

Still, they end up baking the cake Yuya’s suggested and Yuya’s halfway through applying icing to the top of it when he feels Sora touch his cheek. He turns to look at Sora, surprise etched into his expression.

"You had icing on your face," Sora says cheerily and winks.

Yuya’s cheeks heat up and he sputters. Sora just smiles wide and continues to cut strawberries into halves to apply to the side of their cake as if nothing happened. Yuya regards him for a few moments before he shakes his head and concedes that maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora  
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/111871223915/).

It doesn’t come as a shock to the Resistance when the Academia starts sending in children to do its dirty work. Still, it’s hard to swallow to Shun at first because the children he has to fight are not much younger than Ruri. And for that reason, during one of his first encounters with one of the child soldiers, he hesitates.

The child soldier, a boy with bright blue hair and calculating, sharp green eyes stares up at him with a lollipop hanging half out of his mouth. Shun’s fingers curl around the ledge of the roof that he’s currently perched on. Shun’s barely fourteen, but even still he feels like the boy staring up at him is too young to be involved in this war.

Shun moves then, and he disappears from view on top of the roof. He’s being reckless, he knows, and the sound of footsteps behind him serve as a reminder of that. He has to admit that he’s caught off-guard by how quickly the boy must have scaled the building to catch up to him.

Briefly, Shun looks over his shoulder as he jumps down from the roof onto the destroyed rubble of a nearby building. The boy’s face reminds him so much of Ruri’s because he still has his baby fat that rounds his cheeks and god, everything about this is so  _unfair_.

Against his better judgment, Shun hesitates and his breath is knocked out of him when he’s blasted back into a half standing wall. He winces and ignores the throbbing pulses from the back of his head as he steadies himself on his feet. Before the boy can reach him once more with his newly summoned monster, Shun’s nowhere to be seen and he’s left nothing behind aside from the echoing caterwaul of a bird and the flapping sound of wings.

The boy glances at the wall Shun collided with and he presses his fingers to the splatter of blood against the grey of stone. His lips downturn into a pout—XYZ users were no fun anymore.

When Shun returns to what he considers to be home, Yuto’s there to dress his head wound. Yuto’s hands are rough and callous, but he wraps Shun’s head with a surprising amount of gentleness. Yuto doesn’t ask any questions, and he doesn’t have to because Shun’s tense body language tells him everything he needs to know.

Shun doesn’t hesitate again—not until an overwhelming sense of familiarity washes over him upon seeing who his opponent is for the Maiami Championships. The boy’s cheeks are no longer as round, and he’s grown a few inches in height since then, but there’s no doubt that it’s the same boy that he encountered in Heartland many years ago—before Ruri was taken from him, and before the war had made him angry and frustrated.

Shiunin Sora, he learns the boy’s name is. However, despite how having a name humanizes the boy, Shun will no longer allow his emotions to get in the way. Sora will be just another stepping stone in his mission to rescue Ruri and put an end to all the suffering the Academia has caused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora  
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
> Soulmate counter AU. Spoilers up to Episode 47.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/113327432300/).

Sometimes, the soulmate counter on Shun’s wrist would stop counting down. It would freeze and the black numbers would stare back at him and taunt him before resuming a few days later. He’s grown used to his counter being—as Ruri describes it—broken because while his counter remains frozen at 47304, Ruri’s continues to count down from 83320. When it reaches zero, the numbers will turn red and that is the moment you will kiss your soulmate for the first time.

It’s been used as the subject of so many romance movies that if Shun has to watch another one at Ruri’s insistence, he kind of, sort of thinks he might commit mass murder. They’re just so repetitive and corny and oh my god, he can practically  _feel_ his IQ dropping as he watches them. Ruri tells him he’s being overdramatic and he offers a noncommittal grumble in response (she’s not wrong, but he isn’t going to admit that.)

By the time Shun’s turning thirteen and his soulmate counter is frozen again—at 21204 this time—he’s learned that he should’ve appreciated the peaceful times of his childhood. He’s still a child, but he’s seen things a boy his age should never have to see. He’s become less of a brother to Ruri and more of a parent now that their parents are gone.

Shun doesn’t know if they’ve been turned into cards or not, but the war has made him pessimistic. Ruri still wants to go to the inner city and check their house for them and every time she brings it up, it’s like there is a hot knife being twisted in his chest. Her optimistic spirit hasn’t been extinguished like his has.

14016 is the number on his wrist when Ruri’s taken from him. Yuto’s social skills are lacking, but he tries his best to comfort Shun. He tells him that everything will be alright and that they definitely will save Ruri. Shun wants to believe him, however it hurts so much and it makes his entire body shake.

Yuto responds by pulling him closer and whispering reassurances that Shun doesn’t quite catch, but it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter because this is what Shun needs right now and it’s the first time he cries since the invasion began. And yet, for some reason, he’s able to believe that everything will be alright—just like Yuto said.

His soulmate counter has been functioning normally ever since he and Yuto arrived in Standard. Yuto cracks a few deadpan jokes at his expense and Shun just sighs and shakes his head. It doesn’t freeze again until Yuto’s gone missing. No matter how many times Shun tries to contact him, he receives no response.

Shun slams his fist against the nearest wall and he catches a glimpse of the frozen numbers on his wrist—876. He scowls and his fingernails dig into his palm with barely contained rage and frustration. He doesn’t answer the door when Nakajima comes to ask about the loud noise.

He doesn’t notice his counter has started counting down again until Yuya’s standing in front of him. There’s a passing feeling of dread at the thought Yuya could be his soulmate, but that’s quickly dispelled when the two of them are blasted apart and Sora walks out from behind a pillar with several Obelisk Force soldiers.

Sora’s hand is tangled in his hair and there’s blood dripping down from his forehead and obscuring his vision not long after. Shun’s lost their rematch and Sora’s beyond pleased with himself judging by the grin on his face that displays all his teeth. Shun goes to stand up and to force Sora away from him, but Sora doesn’t let him. Sora’s saying something, however Shun doesn’t want to listen. He grimaces when Sora forces him to look at him by pulling his head upward by his hair.

Shun reaches for Sora’s wrist—to pull his hand away—and he sees the counter on his wrist reach zero and bleed into red. He doesn’t have enough time to be shocked because Sora’s lips are on his then and it’s anything but pleasant. It’s rough and bruising and there are cuts on his lips by the time he manages to gather enough strength to shove Sora off of him.

Sora continues to grin and wipes Shun’s blood from his bottom lip with his thumb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora  
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
> Sora despairs and likes to bite Shun bc why not???
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/113347175575/).

Sora’s touches were never kind. Even after the war, his touches remained callous and he always made a point to drag his nails across Shun’s skin. He relishes in seeing the pale white flesh turn an angry shade of pink and sometimes red if he was rough enough.

Shun indulges him, he really does. He lets Sora get away with a lot of things, and this was one of them. Sora never learned to play nice and even as his less than sane ideals and morals morphed into something more placid and neutral as time went on, there was still a part of him that hinged on the cusp of deranged and unstable.

And if it wasn’t for Shun putting up with him, he wouldn’t have a roof over his head. He couldn’t go back to the Fusion dimension—not since he betrayed them in favor of a more interesting path in the war that didn’t quite fit in the ally-of-Fusion territory. He would be hard-pressed to gain acceptance in the XYZ dimension and the Synchro dimension was out of the question—mostly due to Sora’s complete lack of interest. Thus, Sora remains in Standard.

It’s where Shun lives and wherever Shun goes, Sora follows. After the war ended, Ruri wished to stay; she was enamored by all of the beautiful lights and the sound of the ocean waves. Reiji provided them housing in one of the many high rises despite Shun’s protests. His protests didn’t last long because the moment they stepped foot into the apartment, Ruri gushed over the large, expansive windows that provided a beautiful view of the city and Shun isn’t able to argue with his little sister’s happiness (he doesn’t want to.)

Honestly, Sora doesn’t understand why Shun tolerates him. It would be so easy for Shun to kick him out, but he never does. No matter how many times Sora picks needless fights with him or lashes out or breaks things—Shun never tells him to leave. Shun lets him stay and it confuses Sora to no end. He doesn’t understand the kindness he is being given and so he returns the kindness, he supposes—in his own, mad kind of way—as he bites down on the curve of Shun’s clavicle.

Shun inhales sharply, but otherwise doesn’t make another sound. Sora’s mouth fills with the taste of copper and salt and he bites down harder. Shun places his hands on Sora’s hips and yet, he doesn’t move to push Sora away.

With a frown, Sora pulls back and stares down at the bite mark. It’s bloodied and red and it’s definitely going to bruise later. Still, Shun puts up with him and it doesn’t make any  _sense_. Sora climbs off of Shun’s body and leaves Shun’s room without saying a word. He holes himself up in his bedroom and he doesn’t come out until Ruri’s worried voice asks him to from the hall later that night.

Sora knows he doesn’t deserve this.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Yugo/Hiragi Yuzu  
>  **Rating:** PG
> 
> This is shameless Yugo/Yuzu tbh soo o o you should ship them pls. Spoilers up to Episode 47.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/113777263435/).

Joy washes over Yugo like a tidal wave when he sees Rin looking up at him. He slams on the brakes and ignores how the tires of his D-Wheel spark as it skids on the ice before coming to a stop. He rushes over to Rin, wrapping his arms around her without preamble and holds her as close as physically possible. He can’t believe he found her and—

"H-Hold on a second! I’m not Rin," Rin says and places her hands on either side of his helmet and pushing his head back so she can see his face. His eyes widen and realization dawns on her. "Wait… Do you know who Rin is?"

Yugo stares at her blankly. “Do I know who Rin is…?”

Before he’s able to ask her what she’s talking about, the bracelet on Rin’s wrist begins to glow and he’s barely able to make a sound before an all too familiar sensation of displacement envelopes him. He reopens his eyes which he didn’t realize he closed and sees that Rin’s not looking at him; she’s staring at the bracelet on her wrist with confusion etched into her features.

"Jeez," Yugo says and then asks, "What was that about, Rin?"

Rin looks away from the bracelet and at him then. “I’m not Rin.”

It takes a few long moments for her words to sink in and Yugo still isn’t sure if he heard her right.

"What?"

"My name’s Yuzu," Rin— _Yuzu_ —says and she can feel her cheeks heat up when she remembers how close together they’re standing. She takes a step back, and he lets her, his hands falling to his sides and he looks so caught off-guard that it makes her feel guilty. “Do I look like her? Rin…?”

He doesn’t say anything at first, but he seems to recover from his shock then because his lips draw into a thin line and he does his best to keep his expression neutral. “Yuzu,” he repeats her name slowly, carefully, and he’s doing such a terrible job at keeping his expression in check (the frustration and anger visible just beneath the surface.) “Why do you look like Rin?”

Somewhat apprehensive, Yuzu replies, “I’m not sure…”

Yugo isn’t particularly fond of her response and he turns on his heel, half-tempted to storm off if only to clear his head. He realizes then that they’re no longer in the dimension where the lava and ice meet—which still makes no sense to him, might he add—because there’s the sound of sirens in the distance and heavy traffic.

"What’s your name?" Rin— _no, not Rin,_  Yugo chastises inwardly—asks.

He regards her with a frown. She looks so much like Rin it’s kind of hard to swallow. Her hair color and eye color are different—and Rin was never fond of ponytails—but everything else lined up perfectly. From the curve of her waist to the warmth of her body as he held her and—

He stops that train of thought from going any further.

"Yugo," he concedes. "My name is Yugo."

"Yugo," she repeats and he startles her when he shakes his head with a loud, frustrated sigh. "D-Did I get it wrong?"

"No, you didn’t get it wrong," Yugo says, his voice rough and he grabs a hold of her arm and pulls her with him as he stalks out of the alley. She protests but he can’t be bothered to care because his heart is beating too fast in his chest. Even though she isn’t Rin, she says his name correctly just like Rin always did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Yuri/Shiunin Sora, Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora  
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
> Sort of abusive and although it's not intended to be noncon, it can be interpreted as such bc there is some powerplay involved. Preyshipping is implied and onesided on Sora's behalf.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/113942604550/).

Sora can’t help but think of Yuri when he sees Yuya. Their mannerisms are completely different and Yuya’s more upbeat and optimistic than Yuri ever has been, but their visual similarities are astonishing. Sora knows there are a lot of things he isn’t being told by the Academia— _especially_ by the Professor.

Still, he didn’t expect to run into a Yuri lookalike by the name of Yuya during his time in Standard. His interest is piqued and it’s only appropriate that he proclaim himself to be Yuya’s apprentice. Yuya doesn’t take too kindly to that, but he’s far too kind to outright refuse.

In the end, Sora settles for being Yuya’s friend instead of apprentice.

He watches Yuya with a subdued amount of interest as his stay in Standard progresses. He hasn’t learned much of anything that would prove to be any use to the Academia so far aside from Pendulum summoning. However, his attention is pulled away from Yuya when LDS officials start getting turned into cards.

Sora’s eyes narrow and he takes a bite out of his lollipop; he knows it isn’t anyone from the Fusion dimension’s doing. Their objective wasn’t to invade Standard—not yet, anyway—and that meant it has to be remnants from the XYZ dimension.

They were shameless dogs who learned how to turn people into cards by using the duel disks of his fallen comrades. It was pathetic, it really was. They have no pride at all and that’s the thought that goes through Sora’s head as he stands across from Shun with the buildings of Heartland surrounding them. There’s a scowl on Shun’s face and it takes all of Sora’s self-control to keep a straight face.

He doesn’t bother to do the same the next time they meet. His pupils are blown and his lips are upturned into a grin that bares teeth. His expression must be an ugly one because when he spares a glance at Yuya who is calling his name, Yuya seems taken aback. Sora doesn’t care, though, because the XYZ scum that humiliated him is standing a few feet away.

He takes so much pride in watching Shun’s failure. Shun had so much confidence and now he’s lying in a bloodied heap at the bottom of the stairs where he belongs. Sora places his hands on his hips and leans forward and then there’s Yuzu—no, there’s  _Serena_ , his  _target_ —setting down a card that envelopes everything in darkness and she and Shun are gone.

Sora calls her name and gives chase because he can’t allow her to get away. He can hear the sound of their footsteps as they run and he’s about to summon one of his monsters—it  _is_  his turn, after all—when there’s a hand wrapped around his wrist and he stumbles. He catches himself before he falls and he slaps the hand away and jumps backward. Squaring his shoulders, he turns to face his opponent and then his blood runs cold.

"A little late for that now, isn’t it?" Yuri stands in front of him, his eyebrows raised and an all too familiar smile on his face. "Suddenly caring about your mission after you spent the entire night dueling a piece of trash."

"Y-Yuri," Sora stutters because why was Yuri here?

"Tsk, tsk," Yuri says, continuing to smile as he walks towards Sora until they’re only a few feet apart. "Have I neglected my disciple so much that you’re seeking attention from others? That would be unfortunate."

Sora swallows the lump in his throat. “N-No.”

Yuri shakes his head and he moves too quickly for Sora to react. He grabs Sora’s wrists, pinning his hands above his head with one hand and he shoves Sora up against the nearest wall. He ignores the loud thud Sora’s skull makes when it connects with the concrete.

Wedging his knee between Sora’s legs, Yuri hums and says, “No? But you want him to touch you like this, don’t you?”

Sora flinches and forces his eyes to focus on Yuri’s face through the black spots dancing in his vision. “I don’t,” he replies. “I’d never let an XYZ scum like—”

Yuri backhands him hard across the face and Sora lets out a surprised, pained sound from the back of his throat. His cheek stings and the skin is already beginning to redden when Yuri cups the side of his face.

"You should know better than to lie to me, Sora," Yuri says and his expression betrays the underlining venom in his voice. "You’re so attention starved," he says and shakes his head again with a sigh. "It’s kind of pathetic, don’t you agree?"

Sora knows better than to say anything in response.

"You’re so pathetic," Yuri says and he sounds disappointed as he traces the curve of Sora’s jaw with his thumb. When he presses his thumb to Sora’s lips, Sora’s mouth instinctively drops open. Then, without warning, Yuri’s not touching him anymore and he’s barely able to regain his balance.

Sora looks up at him, bewildered.

"Unlike you, I have a job to do," Yuri says and his words cut Sora like a knife. Before he leaves, he looks to Sora one last time from over his shoulder and says, "Do me a favor and give the trash my regards."

"W-Wait!" Sora exclaims but Yuri’s no longer there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** N/A; Shun focused  
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
> Just a short little thing that revolves around Shun who has been captured and imprisoned by the Academia. If you really, _really_ squint, it can be read as onesided Yuri/Shun.
> 
> This was written for the Day 1 prompt of "April Fools!" for the [ARC-V 30 Day Anniversary Challenge](http://arcv30day.tumblr.com).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/115271391410/).

Shun isn’t able to keep track of time well enough to know how long it’s been since he last saw daylight. The concrete walls and the floor and the metal bars of his cell offer him nothing to help him in that regard—however, to be fair, they don’t offer him anything at all in  _any_  regard. All they do is serve as a constant reminder of his failure. He failed at protecting his loved ones and he failed at protecting Heartland.

He sighs and rolls onto his side on the small, uncomfortable cot in his cell. He’s long since counted all of the cracks in the concrete but counting the cracks is the only thing that’s keeping him sane at this point. He counts up to thirty-eight cracks before he hears the loud creak of the door opening that leads into the prison he’s forced to call home.

Shun contemplates pretending to be asleep because god, he doesn’t want anything to do with whoever it is that’s decided to grace him with their presence. However, he knows it would be futile when he hears the short, bark of laughter after the sound of approaching footsteps cease. Begrudgingly, he sits upright and turns to glare at Yuri who is standing on the other side of the bars in the hall.

“Don’t you just look so happy to see me,” Yuri says and Shun wants nothing more than to wipe that godforsaken smirk off of his face. “It’s rude to not greet your guests, Shun- _kun_.”

Shun’s eyes narrow and like the words or acid on his tongue, he asks, “What do you want?”

“You didn’t eat your meal,” Yuri says and looks to the plate of food sitting on the ground just inside the cell, the food untouched “Ah, it would be unfortunate if we had to force feed you again.”

“What do you want?” Shun repeats because he doesn’t have the patience to exchange pleasantries with his best friend’s lookalike. “If you’re here to patronize—”

“What I’m here for is none of your business,” Yuri says and the smile on his face gives way to a scowl (and Shun takes that as a small victory.) “I suppose I could just leave and not let you see Ruri,” he says with an exaggerated, disappointed sigh and Shun’s entire body visibly tenses at the mention of Ruri’s name. “I was going to do it out of the kindness of my own heart and this is the treatment I get…”

“Nothing you do is out of the kindness of your heart,” Shun retorts and squares his shoulders as though he’s preparing for a fight.

“It’s a shame, don’t you think?” Yuri asks with a disappointed frown. “When a joke falls flat? How unexciting it is when you don’t take the bait,” he continues and leans forward, placing his hands on his hips. “You know, I did mean to take you to see her one last time… but I guess it slipped my mind.”

Shun moves quickly, crossing the distance from the cot to the cell bars and holds onto them tight enough that his knuckles turn white and he snaps, “If you so much as laid a finger on her—”

Unfazed, Yuri’s expression twists into something ugly and full of amusement. “She begged for you to save her, you know,” he says. “You’re not that good of an older brother, are you?”

Shun lashes out at him through the bars, but Yuri steps backward just out of reach of Shun’s nails. Yuri has to give Shun credit, though, he didn’t expect him to have this much energy considering how he’s been refusing to eat.

“April fools,” Yuri deadpans and Shun reaches for him again, anger and desperation etched into his features. “She didn’t beg for you to save her—we broke her of that habit already.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** N/A; Reira focused  
>  **Rating:** PG
> 
> Originally intended to Akaba siblings fluff set a few months after their dad disappeared, this came out sadder than intended. There are some weird family dynamics going on in this, so take caution if that is something that bothers you.
> 
> This was written for the Day 2 prompt of "Smiles" for the [ARC-V 30 Day Anniversary Challenge](http://arcv30day.tumblr.com).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/115371203555/).

One day, Reira’s mother comes home angry and that anger never leaves even as the days turn into weeks and the weeks turn into months. Reira makes the mistake of asking her where his father has gone and the cold, resentful look she gives him in response frightens him into stunned silence. He retreats to his bedroom, holding his stuffed bear close to his chest, and he doesn’t bring up the subject again even as a certain kind of loneliness threatens to suffocate him.

He grows wary of his mother—and to a lesser extent—of his brother, too. Reiji isn’t angry like their mother, no, but there’s something off about him and Reira doesn’t know how to react to it. It’s strange and it’s weird and instead of visiting Reiji in his bedroom just down the hall, Reira chooses to voice his concerns to his bear.

Reiji always listened to him when he felt he had something he needed to say, but things were different now. That’s why Reira’s surprised when the door to his bedroom opens after the briefest of knocks and he turns to see Reiji standing in the doorway.

Confusion is the first emotion that Reira feels and the second emotion is dread. Before the dread can set in, however, Reiji has closed the door and taken a seat across from Reira beside Reira’s stuffed bear.

“You didn’t come to dinner,” Reiji says.

Reira’s fingers itch for his bear and Reiji can tell because he wordlessly picks it up and hands it to him. Reira takes it, pressing it to his chest hard enough that the plastic of the bear’s nose digs into his skin through the fabric of his shirt.

Reira says, quietly, “I’m not hungry…”

It’s a lie—his rumbling stomach is a dead giveaway—and he looks anywhere but at Reiji. His brother doesn’t say anything at first, but before long there’s a sigh and Reira tries his best to curl in on himself (maybe if he tries hard enough he will disappear.) A hand on his shoulder startles him then, and he turns to look at Reiji who has moved to sit next to him with wide, confused eyes.

“Is your teddy bear my replacement?” Reiji asks.

Reira stares at him, uncomprehending. Reiji breathes a laugh and shakes his head, his lips curving upward ever so slightly and Reira finds it jarring because he can’t remember the last time he’s seen his brother look anything other than withdrawn and tense.

Squeezing his stuffed bear, Reira replies, “No… He’s not your replacement…”

Reiji regards him and there’s a sense of warmth in his expression that Reira’s been craving for what feels like an eternity. Reira buries his face in the top of his bear’s head because he can’t look at Reiji anymore and everything is too overwhelming and he doesn’t know what to do or how to act or—

Reiji moves his hand from Reira’s shoulder to his back, rubbing small circles in an act of comfort as Reira’s body shakes. It’s not enough to fix everything that has gone wrong ever since the disappearance of their father, but it’s enough for now.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Yuto  
>  **Rating:** PG
> 
> Nothing like some good ol' bird hybrid Shun shenanigans and awkward bagel Yuto because that's exactly what this world needs.
> 
> This was written for the Day 3 prompt of "Fireworks" for the [ARC-V 30 Day Anniversary Challenge](http://arcv30day.tumblr.com).
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/115511157800/).

The moment Yuto steps foot inside his apartment, he realizes his mistake. It’s barely dusk but there are already people setting off fireworks on the street down below in preparation for the festival. Swearing under his breath, Yuto drops his backpack to the ground with a thud and closes the front door.

“Shun…?” Yuto asks tentatively and when he receives no response, he walks forward through the small hall nestled beside the kitchen. He doesn’t make it to the living room before there is a loud whistling noise and followed by the sound of ruffling feathers. He stops, and after taking a breath, he says, “It’s just me; I’m going to turn on the light now.”

There’s another whistle—borderline a hiss. However, Yuto doesn’t stop this time and is able to successfully turn on the ceiling light in the living room using the light switch on the wall. Light floods the apartment and it takes a few seconds for Yuto’s eyes to adjust.

Shun is sitting perched in his nest, his feathers ruffled, and he looks anything other than pleased. Yuto can read it in his body language and it makes him feel kind of terrible for forgetting to warn Shun about the whole fireworks thing. Shun obviously hasn’t taken well to the loud bursts of noise if the disarray that the living room is currently in is anything to go by.

The pillows that were on the couch are on the floor—one is in Shun’s nest, even—and the throw blanket isn’t able to be salvaged at this point. It’s a shame, really, because god damn, Yuto was quite fond of that blanket and now he’s going to have to hold a funeral for it.

Yuto’s attention is brought back to Shun when the bird hybrid makes a series of chirrups. Yuto’s pretty sure that is Shun’s way of telling him off. With a sigh, Yuto makes his way into the living room and picks up the pillow on the floor before setting it back down on the couch. He turns to face Shun and Shun just continues to scowl at him and his unhappiness is palpable.

“Loud noise,” Shun says then, his voice is all kinds of rough.

Yuto gives the slightest of nods. Shun’s verbal communication skills leave something to be desired, but his understanding of what is being said to him is impeccable. Shun looks away from him then, beginning to preen and decidedly ignoring Yuto’s existence.

It takes all of Yuto’s self-control not to sigh again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Yuto  
>  **Rating:** NC-17
> 
> Incubus!Yuto sucking Shun's dick like the gay trash bag he is.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/116973354110/).

"Shun—"

"No," Shun says and doesn't bother to look away from his textbook. "I'm trying to study."

Yuto frowns—then again, isn't he _always_ frowning?—and looks mildly perturbed. He shifts where he sits on the floor of Shun's bedroom, squeezing his thighs together and begins to chew his bottom lip.

Heaving a sigh, Shun looks to him then, his annoyance apparent. "What?"

"Can we…?" Yuto asks, trailing off.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shun's exasperation is apparent and he sets his textbook down. "It's only been two days."

"So?" Yuto doesn't mean to snap, but his nerves are a little frayed. He shifts again, understandably antsy. "I mean… We don't have to go all the way, I just… Can I blow you?" Shun sputters, caught off-guard by Yuto's forwardness. "Please?"

Shun composes himself and regards Yuto with a levelled look. Yuto doesn't back down and Shun can't help but shake his head because fuck, how is he supposed to say no to Yuto practically begging to suck his dick?

Victorious, Yuto grins and crawls on top of Shun, pressing their lips together sloppily and far too needy. Shun's hands find purchase at Yuto's sides and he adjusts his position to accommodate Yuto's weight on his lap and so his back pressed up against the side of his bed.

Yuto grinds down against him and Shun groans at the friction. He indulges Yuto for a few, long moments before moving a hand to the back of Yuto's head and tugging his head back by the hair, forcefully breaking the kiss.

"Come on," Shun says, releasing his hold and Yuto isn't at all bothered by the roughness. "You said you were going to blow me."

With a nod, Yuto climbs off of Shun and settles sitting on his knees between Shun's legs. It doesn't take long for Yuto to make quick work of Shun's belt and zipper to free Shun's half-hard dick from the confines of his boxers. Shun lets out an involuntary hiss at the cold air coming into contact with too hot, too sensitive skin.

Wrapping his fingers around the base of Shun's cock, Yuto glances up at Shun, his pupils blown wide from arousal. Shun inclines his head towards him, an unspoken invitation to continue, and it's all the permission Yuto needs.

Yuto begins to pump him and leans down, kissing the head of Shun's cock and then taking it into his mouth (and it may or may not take all of Shun's self-control to remain still.) Yuto swirls his tongue around the head before pulling away to lick a wet strip along the underside.

"Fuck," Shun whispers. "Yuto…"

Yuto takes the entirety of Shun's cock into his mouth then and it's everything he's ever wanted and more. He starts to bob his head in earnest, relishing in the feeling of Shun's hard, throbbing cock inside his mouth.

He angles his head upward and slackens his jaw when he feels Shun's fingers threading through his hair. Shun gets the message and lifts his hips, thrusting into Yuto's willing mouth. He pulls almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in. He groans, his cock twitching at the sound Yuto involuntarily makes at the action.

Even still, Yuto practically glows under the attention as Shun holds his head still and face fucks him hard and fast. It's not surprising that Shun doesn't last long—not with the noises Yuto's making as he chokes and gasps between thrusts. He comes hard, his cock pressed against the back of Yuto's throat.

He pulls out soon after, after he manages to regain control of his limbs and after they stop feeling like they're made of jelly. Yuto appears satiated and satisfied if the flush of his cheeks and how he licks the spit has dribbled from his mouth onto his chin is anything to go by.

Unfortunately, Shun can already feel the sluggishness beginning to set in and he slumps visibly. It's then that Yuto seems to break free of his lust-filled haze and he moves quickly, cupping the sides of Shun's face with his hands.

"It's fine," Shun says and the exhaustion in his voice doesn't do anything to alleviate Yuto's unspoken concerns. "I just need a few minutes…"

Yuto scowls and lets go of Shun's face. He knows Shun's probably right, but he insists on looking after and taking care of Shun anyway—well, until he begrudgingly has to go home because it's getting late and he doesn't want to impose on Shun's parents.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Sakaki Yuya, Kurosaki Shun/Yuto  
>  **Rating:** PG
> 
> Written for an ask meme with the requested pairing being Sparrowshipping.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/121114204420/).

There’s an innocence to Yuya, a warmth that encompasses everyone around him like a cocoon, and it serves as a constant reminder to Shun that no, he’s not Yuto, and he never will be. He hasn’t had to bear witness to the harsh reality that is war and the fear and paranoia that never quite goes away.

He’s not Yuto, but Shun wishes he were when their lips press together. Yuya’s lips are soft and it brings back memories of Yuto asking Shun for chapstick in the early mornings before class (“Ask Ruri, I don’t have any,” Shun would reply, exasperated.)

Closing his eyes, Shun lets himself free fall into a fantasy world constructed by his own hands. Perhaps if he tries hard enough, he can make himself believe that Yuya is Yuto and that everything is all right.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora  
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
> Written for an ask meme with the requested pairing being Preyshipping.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/121141720390/).

Shun hates many things, however, unfortunately for him, Shiunin Sora isn’t one of them. Sora prides himself on how deep his insults cut Shun through skin and through veins to scratch at bone. He builds himself up by telling Shun how worthless he is over and over until he’s blue in the face.

It’s funny, really, how his face now matches his hair.

Even still, Shun can’t bring himself to hate Sora. No matter how Sora insults him and demeans his worth, hatred isn’t an emotion Shun can will himself to feel towards Sora. Instead, there’s this sense of fondness that has crept up on him slowly until its cold arms wrap around him that contrast the warmth of Sora’s body pressing against his own. They weave a web of complicated feelings neither of them want between futile fights and breathless sighs.

“I wish I could hate you,” Shun will say.

 And Sora’s lips will pull upward into a mirthless smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Pairing:** Kurosaki Shun/Shiunin Sora  
>  **Rating:** PG-13
> 
> Warnings for blood, injury, etc that come with vampire AUs.
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://milestofu.tumblr.com/post/129202278220/).

From the moment Shun closes the door behind them, Sora’s on top of him. Shun huffs, muttering something about being impatient under his breath, but Sora doesn’t pay him any mind, no—he’s too busy pushing Shun backwards and onto the bed.

Sora wastes no time perching himself on Shun’s lap, his smaller body flush against Shun’s, and his mouth against the junction between Shun’s neck and shoulder. He drags his teeth along the warm, soft skin.

“Come on, Shiunin,” Shun says, moving one of his hands to rest on Sora’s lower back. “I don’t have all day.”

Excitement swells in the core of Sora’s being; he grinds his hips downward. Shun inhales sharply, the sound of his heart rate increasing music to Sora’s ears, and he can practically  _feel_ his teeth ache from how long it’s been since he last fed.

He doesn’t bother to give Shun any warning before biting down hard on his neck. Shun’s entire body goes tense and he’s barely able to stifle a pained groan as the brunt of his nails dig into the small of Sora’s back.

Sora pulls back then, his teeth snagging momentarily on thin strands of skin that his teeth didn’t quite pierce through. He frowns, disappointed; he didn’t think it had been so long that his teeth would be dull.

Leaning down, Sora places an open-mouthed kiss on the wound that’s already begun to bleed. He hears Shun saying something, but the thudding of his heartbeat muffles his voice and Sora’s too distracted by the wonderful warm, metallic taste of Shun’s blood filling his mouth to listen.

He presses his body harder against Shun’s, desperate to close the distance between them when there is none. He can feel the vibrations of Shun’s throat beneath his lips and oh my god, does he ever shut up?

He doesn’t realize he’s drinking too much until he’s being forcefully pulled back by his hair; he hisses, startled and upset that his meal has been interrupted. It takes a few moments for his blown wide pupils to focus on Shun’s scowling face.

“Idiot,” Shun says, annoyed. “I told you to stop.”

“Yeah, well, you didn’t have to be so rough,” Sora replies, bitter. He reaches back behind his head and adjusting his ponytail. “You better not have messed up my hair.”

Shun rolls his eyes.


End file.
